La tercera generación
by anonima25
Summary: El fútbol ya no es tan popular en Japón, los hijos de Endo y los demás quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres en el Raimon, una nueva generación entra en escena.
1. Chapter 1

**Llevo meses pensando en escribir una historia, pero entre que en la serie me quitan las ideas sobre todo con los avatares, la falta de tiempo e inspiración no lo e empezado a escribir hasta finales de Febrero y ahora que e dejado de estudiar y estoy en paro por la maldita crisis e encontrado tiempo. El prologo me a quedado de pena no me termina de convencer y no sabia quienes podían ser los malos porque ya hay de todo escrito vampiros, fantasmas, robots, El Dorado y los Second Stage Chindren de nuevo, los rumores de la tercera temporada, al final me e decidido por algo que se descubrirá por el final del fic.**

**Pues empezamos Inazuma eleven/GO/Chrono stone/Galaxy no me pertenece es de Level 5 si me perteneciera Kariya y Hikaru serian miembros de los 11 mejores y tendrían avatares**

PROLOGO

Han pasado 14 años desde que el Raimon venciera a los Second Stage Children y (NA/voy a dar por hecho que ganan el mundial) que Japón volviera a ganar el mundial juvenil emocionando a la afición japonesa sobre todo a los adolescentes. El fútbol volvió a ser un deporte muy popular entre los más jóvenes que deseaban ser como sus héroes, pero cada año que pasaba el fútbol iba teniendo menos chicos que quisieran jugar.

La razón, un instituto llevaba 12 años seguidos ganando el campeonato nacional juvenil machacando a sus rivales en cada partido, sus jugadores siempre eran un misterio se negaban a jugar con la selección y nadie sabia nada de ellos eso hizo que muchos chicos y chicas perdieran el interés por el fútbol, debido a los pocos jugadores en algunos institutos se decidió juntar en la misma categoría a chicos y chicas haciendo equipos mixtos, ahora un nuevo grupo de chicos y chicas lo darán todo para hacer que la gente se vuelva a emocionar con el fútbol como en la época en la que sus padres jugaban.

La mañana se presento calurosa pero eso no parecía importar a la gente del pequeño pueblo cercano a Osaka. Un instituto del pueblo abría sus puertas para empezar el nuevo curso, los niños se dirigían a sus clases alegres de volver a ver a sus compañeros, era un instituto bastante pequeño con solo una clase por curso algo que extrañaba a todo el pueblo además solo la gente del barrio conseguía que sus hijos entraran en el.

Uno de los alumnos entro en el gimnasio, allí estaban los miembros del club de fútbol prácticamente todo el instituto era miembro del equipo 20 jugadores y el resto managers, el chico se acerco al entrenador (NA/ A partir de aquí la escena para añadir intriga se vera desde atrás o simplemente ver de lejos al equipo entrenar no se les ve la cara ni se sabe quienes son).

-**Por fin llegas.**

- **Lo siento, no vi el mensaje que me mando hasta esta mañana.**- Observo al equipo- **seguimos en forma parece que el torneo va a ser nuestro de nuevo.**

- **Tiene que serlo si queremos conseguir nuestro objetivo.**

**-¿Es nuestra ultima oportunidad para volver?**

-**Si, el año que viene ya no quedara ninguno de vosotros en secundaria para conseguirlo, necesitamos mas poder unos para vivir mas y todos para poder volver, este año es especial los hijos de grandes jugadores estarán en la competición y son muy fuertes si conseguimos ganarles y conseguimos sus habilidades la misión se completara.**

**-¿Por qué no atacamos directamente porque tanto secretismo? Por su culpa y la de sus jugadores estamos aquí **

-**Nos ordenaron hacerlo así no debemos llamar la atención ni queremos hacerles daño, o cambiaremos todo.- **El chico dejo de hablar y siguieron viendo entrenar al equipo.

-**Que ganas tengo de jugar**- se sentó en el suelo algo enfadado

El entrenador le sonrió-**Tu misión es otra en unos meses entraras en acción aunque aun no se donde.- **Una profesora se acerco al entrenador.**- ¿Qué pasa?**

-**Aquí tiene la lista de los alumnos que entran este año a las secundarias del país y los que estaban el año pasado en los equipos de fútbol.**- el hombre miro la lista.- **¿No seria mejor esperar un poco mas? hemos descubierto que los mas pequeños son mas fuertes que esos chicos a su edad.**

-**No seria lo mismo la fuerza de nuestros hijos pequeños no es superior a la de los mayores, ellos han nacido aquí si pasan mas tiempo aquí no querrán volver.**

**-No creo, apenas se relacionan con otros niños fuera del barrio y de la guardería.**

**-Estamos empezando a llamar la atención doce años seguidos ganando el campeonato y que la mayoría de los futbolistas que se enfrentan a nosotros pierden parte de su fuerza en las supertécnicas y dejan el fútbol hará que la gente empiece a investigar y eso no nos conviene.**

La profesora se fue mientras el entrenador seguía mirando la lista- **Ya se donde iras.**

**Fin se acabo el prologo, el resto que escribí no me convencía, no se si esto gustara a alguien**

**Por cierto necesito ayuda con supertécnicas, avatares y tácticas para el Raimon, Teikoku, Zeus, Academia Alius, instituto occult, instituto Wild, Alpino, y el Otaku (no me acuerdo de los nombres de algunos en japonés****)**

**Los protagonistas del fic serán los hijos e hijas de los futbolistas de la primera temporada con tres OC míos como pareja bueno dos una es pareja de otro de IEGO, también aparecerán los hijos de los de IEGO, muy pequeños, en algún capitulo dedicado a ellos, mas información en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Una pregunta van a salir poco pero sobre los nombres de los personajes de la serie ¿queréis que ponga los originales o los europeos? Aunque llevo 5 capítulos escritos con los apellidos japoneses y me faltan los nombres de Akane, Midori, Aoyama, Ichino y Minamisawa, el resto de los de IEGO ya salieron gracias al manga. También podrían haber dicho algo los que han ido a ver el doblaje de la serie pero nadie quiere decir nada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar, los nombres y apellidos están de momento en japonés menos el de Fidio, me gusta mas Paolo, y el de las 3 OC parejas de Fubuki, Paolo y Kirino y el de algunos hijos. Voy a empezar a escribir sobre los partidos, si alguien quiere participar dándome ideas para supertécnicas, avatares, y tácticas se lo agradeceré muchísimo **

**Inazuma eleven/Go/Chrono sotne/Galaxy no me pertenece es de Level 5. **

CAPITULO 1

Yukiko Fubuki cumpliría 13 años y ese día entraba en su nuevo colegio el Raimon, después de vivir desde que nació en España, sus padres habían vuelto a Inazuma, Iris su hermana mayor, adoptada por su madre en un viaje de cooperante en África, llevaba dos años allí viviendo con Endo Mamoru y su familia, podría haberse quedado con su hermano Masaki (NA/ Si también lo adoptaron) pero el chico llevaba poco tiempo casado y formando una familia así que mejor no meter a nadie mas en casa.

Yukiko dormía muy cómoda cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

Una persona con demasiada energía para ser tan pronto entro en su cuarto- **Vamos dormilona que llegamos tarde y papa tiene que llevar a los enanos al colé** -Iris ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio, camisa blanca falda azul con un lazo verde a un lado de la falda, la zarandeaba para que se levantara.

Yukiko abrió los ojos encontrándose los ojos azules de Iris muy cerca suyo- **Es muy pronto déjame, creí que mama me despertaría es mas delicada que tu despertando a la gente o papa.**

Iris sonrió era verdad- **Mama se fue hace dos horas hay huelga general en España incluidos los controladores aéreos y anoche estuvo buscando un billete para Francia en la ciudad mas cercana a la frontera, creo que no es la única con ese problema (uno de los trabajos de su madre era entrenar a las selecciones de fútbol de España los sub 16 y sub 17 tanto chicos como chicas y tenían partidos de clasificación para el mundial) los jugadores que viven en Canarias no saben si podrán llegar a tiempo.**

Yukiko se levanto resoplando- **no entiendo como puedes estar tan encantada el primer día de clase.**

Iris puso los ojos en blanco**-¿Por qué?, voy a ver a mis amigas, es mi ultimo año, y soy la capitana del equipo de fútbol ¿te parece poco? Este año vamos a ganar el campeonato nacional. **

Yukiko quiso molestarla- **Si solo sois dos jugadores en el equipo, el resto se graduó.**

Su hermana no perdió el optimismo**- Pero tu vas a entrar en el equipo lo se, además tengo a dos personas de mi curso casi convencidas.**

**Ya hablamos de esto estoy ocupada con el patinaje**- Yukiko buscaba su uniforme para meterse en el baño y vestirse.

Iris no la escucho o no quiso escucharla y continuaba hablando- **Los gemelos Endo entran este año y seguro que se unen al equipo, también los primos Paolo y Lucia y creo que el señor Kido a cambiado a su hijo mayor de colegio porque su hermana quiere estudiar en el Raimon y no en la Royal.- Paolo es hijo de Paolo Bianchi y de la Marta mejor amiga de su madre a la que considera hermana y Lucia sobrina de Marta.**

Yukiko se dirigió al baño sin fijarse en nadie mas, su hermana había conseguido enfadarla.

Un chico con el pelo rosa igual que el de ella estaba frente a la puerta del baño-**Por fin te levantas.**- Yukiko dirigió una mirada furiosa a la persona que hablo.- **Bueno tranquila no lo paques conmigo será mejor que me valla al instituto antes de que me pase algo malo.**

El chico se fue y Yukiko entro en el baño, cuando termino de vestirse se peino, esa mañana los nudos en su melena rosa eran demasiados, se había movido demasiado en la cama inquieta, salio y fue a su cuarto a hacer la cama y a por la mochila.

Se encontró que en su cama había dos intrusos, una gata naranja y blanca que miraba a una de sus dueñas una niña, que intentaba dormir un rato mas, dos años menor que Yukiko con el pelo blanco (na: ayudarme de que color es exactamente el pelo de Fubuki) y ojos grises.- **Luna** **que haces en mi cama, venga baja que tengo que hacerla.**- Luna se quejo medio dormida.

Sin abrir los ojos hablo a su hermana mayor.- **Ya e desayunado y me e preparado solo quiero dormir un ratito mas, mi cama ya esta hecha.**

Yukiko miro a la gata- **Sansa baja de la cama**- la gata la miro y se bajo para subirse a la silla- **ahora tu Luna, que no me haga mas caso la gata que tu**- el timbre de la puerta sonó.- **A lo mejor es el tío Ran con Clarita iba a llevar al cole a Yuu.**

- **Vale.**- se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la entrada, allí se encontró a su hermano Masaki con su hijo Hikaru de 5 años (NA/ no se me ocurrió otro nombre y no es porque este con Hikaru es por que es su mejor amigo) el niño en apariencia era igual que el pero en carácter mucho mas bueno que Kariya.- **Hermano hola.**- se lanzo a sus brazos a abrazarle.

- **Hola pequeña terremoto ¿preparada para el primer día de clase?**

-**Preferiría seguir durmiendo, Hikaru ven vamos a jugar un rato antes de ir al cole.**

Kirino acababa de llegar también.- **¿Y yo no tengo abrazo?-** Luna le sonrió traviesa negando con la cabeza, como a su hermano mayor le encantaba hacer de rabiar a Kirino.- **Que mala eres.**- su hija Clara también de 5 años de pelo castaño recogido en una trenza y los mismos ojos que su padre, estaba detrás de este.

-**Clarita ven tu también.**- la niña sonriendo fue detrás de sus primos.

-**Oye no desordenéis mucho que en un rato nos vamos.**

Kirino y Kariya entraron el la cocina a ayudar a Fubuki con los otros tres niños que no habían terminado de desayunar.

Un niño de la edad de Luna rubio con el mismo corte de pelo que Fubiki de adolescente y de ojos grises había terminado de desayunar y decidió ayudar a su padre a lavar las tazas del desayuno, una niña de 11 años también, rubia pelo largo con graciosos rizos y ojos verdes ayudaba a su padre a preparar la comida que se iban a llevar al colegio y sentado en la mesa terminando su desayuno un niño de 5 años igual que Shawn de pequeño.

-**Valla Shun estas hecho un cocinillas.**- el niño miro a Kirino avergonzado.

**- Alguien tenia que hacerlo según papa tenemos prisa.**

Aimi dejo encima de la mesa la mochila de Yuu el pequeño, algo enfadada, Kariya lo noto.

-¿**Que pasa Aimi no quieres empezar el colé?**

-**No es eso, Luna siempre consigue escaquearse de las tareas.- **Kirino sonrió ante la cara de enfado de su sobrina.- **Bueno esta cuidando de Clara y Hikaru**

Al oír eso Yuu reacciono.- **Termine**- se bajo de la silla y llevo su tazón de cereales a la pila para que su hermano lo fregara y salio corriendo de la cocina para jugar con los niños.

Shawn termino de preparar el almuerzo e intento ayudar a su hijo a fregar pero este no le dejo se encogió de hombros y hablo con los dos adultos presentes.- ¿**Isabel no iba a ser quien llevara a Clara a clase?**

-**Je je, se arrepintió se acordó que el año pasado Clara lloro porque no quería entrar a clase y le da mucha pena puede terminar llorando mas que la niña si la vuelve a ver así, así que ella lleva a Cristian a quien no le importa empezar el curso.**

Iris que había salido fuera entro en casa.- **Yukiko vamonos el tío Paolo esta aquí.**- fue a la cocina- **Hasta esta tarde papa**- Dio un beso a su padre, a su hermano y a su tío.

- **Suerte con el reclutamiento de jugadores ¿Cuándo hacéis las pruebas?**

-**Por mi esta tarde pero ni siquiera tenemos entrenador, y no se si Haruna sensei sigue de asesora este año, el viernes como muy tarde intentare hacerla.- **Oyó la bocina de un coche.- **Yukiko vamonos.**

La chica llego a la cocina.- **Ya estoy lista tranquilízate un poco, adiós a todos.- **Era jalada por su hermana.- **Que ya voy tengo que desayunar.- **Su padre le paso una manzana para que se la comiera por el camino y su almuerzo.

* * *

Salieron a la calle y vieron el coche de Paolo y entraron en el, Iris en el asiento delantero que sus dos primos le habían dejado amablemente.

-**Buenos días niñas.**

-**Buenos días.**

**-¿Lo tenéis todo?-** las niñas asintieron.- **pues vamonos.**

Iris empezó con el reclutamiento de jugadores sin haber llegado al colegio.**- ¿Júnior vas a entrar en el equipo de fútbol?**

Su primo Paolo exacto a su padre pero con los ojos de un azul mas claro puso los ojos en blanco.- **Primero no me llames Junior y segundo llevo todas las vacaciones diciéndote que si como me vuelvas a preguntar entro en el equipo de baloncesto.**

-**Bien uno mas, ¿Y tu Lucia?-** Lucia una chica de la edad de Paolo y Yukiko de pelo negro muy largo y ojos grises, prima de Paolo Junior por parte de madre, todavía no estaba segura.

- **No lo se, tengo que ver cuando entreno gimnasia y para eso tengo que hablar con vuestras madres que son quienes nos entrenan a Luna y a mi, si entro este año será como manager, ¿Yukiko tu vas a entrar?**

**-Yo tengo que entrenar patinaje con mi padre así que los entrenamientos de por la mañana me los saltaría.**

Paolo padre intento dar una solución.- **Paolo, Yukiko ¿sabéis que vuestras madres se levantaban a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar gimnasia?, iban al colegio y entrenaban al fútbol y nunca se quejaron porque era lo que les gustaba, e Isabel hacia lo mismo.**

Iris no se rendiría en intentar que su hermana entrara en el club de fútbol.- **Y yo también entreno atletismo y pienso seguir compaginando los dos deportes si me tengo que levantar a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar me levanto.**

-**Que pesada, mira depende de la gente que quiera entrar para jugar yo me apunto siempre y cuando seáis menos de 15 personas.**

Llegaron al Raimon despidiéndose de Paolo.

Iris se giro mirando a los tres chicos.- **Pues buena suerte yo me voy a buscar a mis amigas**, **por allí se va al auditorio.**- Se fue corriendo como siempre, la energía de esa niña no se acababa nunca.

-**Nos abandono.**- Paolo se empezaba a poner nervioso al igual que Yukiko.

Lucia les miro no sabiendo como calmarles.- **Vamos anda.**

Alguien les llamo.- **Chicos.**- los tres miraron a la dirección de la voz y vieron a dos chicos uno de ellos llevaba una cinta naranja pelo castaño y ojos rojos y otro chico con el pelo corto castaño casi pelirrojo y ojos marrones se parecían mucho.

A Paolo se le ilumino la cara.- **Daisuke, Kanon que alegría veros.**

Los gemelos llegaron hasta ellos Canon estaba menos nervioso que su hermano.- **Os veo nerviosos.**

**-Un poquito, solo os conozco a vosotros ¿y si no nos ponen en la misma clase?- **Paolo empezó con su momento negativo del día.

-**Pues tendrás que hacer nuevos amigos.**- Lucia intentaba aguantarse las ganas de darle una colleja.

-¿**Podemos irnos ya? cuando antes pase este día mejor.**- Daisuke estaba muy serio, era mas serio que su hermano pero hoy daba hasta miedo.

Y los cinco se dirigieron al edificio principal.

* * *

Mientras, Iris había llegado a la zona de las aulas de tercero y buscaba su clase.

-**Iris.**- Esta se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña de pelo azul recogido en una coleta y ojos marrones (cara igual que Reika forma de ojos de Kazemaru color de ojos de Reika y pelo de Kazemaru, no me gusta el flequillo de Reika) quien la abrazo efusivamente.-**Amiga que bien volvemos a estar en la misma clase.**

-**Yuri yo también me alegro de verte pero me ahogas.**- Yuri la soltó.

**-Perdón, y que ¿emocionada con tu puesto de capitana?**

-**Claro, aunque necesito gente, del año pasado solo quedamos dos y no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme sola con el en el equipo, y hablando de eso ¿tu te lo has pensado?**

-**Pues la verdad es que quiero ayudar al equipo pero nunca e jugado en serio, así que si no te importa que entre solo de manager.- **puso cara de buena para que Iris no se enfadara.

Iris se dio por vencida aunque no le gustaban las caritas que ponía Yuri.- **Bueno algo es algo acompáñame a buscar a Otonasi sensei al acabar las clases, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?**

Mientras hablaban sobre sus vacaciones una chica de pelo rosa y corto con gafas y de ojos marrones las vio e intento entrar en clase sin que la vieran, se imaginaba que Iris la intentaría convencer para entrar en el equipo de fútbol, sus intentos de pasar desapercibida no funcionaron porque las dos la vieron.

-**Umiko Tsunami quieta ahí te hemos visto.- **La chica se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-**Hola chicas no os había visto, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?**

-**Muy bien, pero me prometiste algo por si no te acuerdas.**

**-¿A si?**

-**Uy.**- Yuri veía que se acercaba una discusión ya estaba acostumbrada a que se pelearan pero no tan pronto y nada mas empezar el curso.- **Iris respira no te enfades.**

-**Lo intentare, si me das una buena razón para incumplir tu promesa te perdono.**

-**No voy a dejar el club de periodismo, pero te juro que ire a los partidos para poder escribir mejor el artículo del periódico escolar.**

-**Bueno vale**.

-**Y además…-** el capitán del equipo de natación un chico alto de pelo negro y de ojos azules bastante guapo, que iba a su clase entro en el aula y miro sonriendo a Umiko quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Iris y Yuri lo habían visto y miraban asombradas a Umiko, Yuri fue la primera en reaccionar.

**-¿Estas saliendo con el capitán del equipo de natación? **

-**Si, también voy a apuntarme de manager del club de natación.**

-**Me abandonas por un chico, eres mala.- **se fue a una esquinita a llorar.

-**Quiero ayudarle a ganar los nacionales, tiene mucho talento-** Iris reacciono acordándose de los campeonatos entre escuelas que servían de regionales y nacionales júnior del curso anterior

-**Pero si en los regionales se metió en las finales en las que participo de milagro además quedando ultimo en todas ellas, ni siquiera se pudo clasificar para el campeonato nacional.-** Umiko estaba a punto de enfadarse con Iris, Yuri intento mejorar un poco las cosas antes de que se lanzara a matar a su amiga.

-**Lo que Iris quiere decir es que necesita mejorar un poco y seguro que lo consigue con tu ayuda.**

-**Yo no.**- Yuri la dio un codazo para que se callara- **ay, vale si seguro que con tu ayuda mejora.**- Umiko seguía mirándola mal pero decidió entrar en clase.- **porque me das, sabes que ese tío es muy malo y además nunca nos hemos llevado bien aparte de creerse un mister universo se cree que es el próximo Michael Phelps encima ella también se lo cree.**

-**Esta muy enamorada, no, peor parece que esta encoñada y todo lo que digas sobre el si es malo va a molestarla mucho, así que como amigas hay que poner buena cara y aguantarse, he dicho.**

-**Vaaaaale pero como el se aproveche y me moleste aprovecho el momento en el que ella no este delante y le doy una paliza.**

-**Mientras no le mandes al hospital herido de muerte todo bien, vamos a clase.**

* * *

Los de primero acababan de salir de la presentación en el auditorio y les dieron unos minutos libres mientras iban a sus clases y conocían a sus compañeros.

Yukiko vio a alguien que la llamaba- **Chicos voy un momento al baño**- Paolo ni la escuchaba estaba fijándose en todo el mundo.

-**Date prisa no sea que vallas a llegar tarde a la primera clase.**

-**Si mama.**

-**No te pases.**

Yukiko llego a la puerta del baño y alrededor no había nadie.

**-¿Dónde estas?**

-**Detrás.**- Yukiko se asusto detrás de ella había un chico de su edad con el pelo rosa algo desordenado y ojos azules no llevaba el uniforme del colegio.-**perdón pero quería asegurarme que no había nadie antes de hablar.-** Yukiko hizo una señal para que entraran y entraron en el baño.- **¿has decidido si vas a entrar en el equipo de fútbol?**

-**No lo se, quizás no sea buena idea no soy demasiado buena.**

-**Si que lo eres llevamos años entrenando juntos e ideando supertécnicas, además te gusta el fútbol.**

-**Atsuya no lo se déjame pensarlo un poco más**.

**-¿Vas a fallarle a tu hermana?, a quien por cierto ya la han fallado dos personas, la pobre como no encuentre gente se corta las venas.**- El timbre sonó.

-**Me tengo que ir.**- El chico no se quitaba de la salida.- **¿Me dejas?**

**-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- **Sonreía provocándola

**-¿Miedo de que? **

-**Miedo escénico, miedo a fracasar con este proyecto y de paso que afecte al patinaje, a fallar a tu hermana, puedo seguir enumerando.**- Yukiko se enfado.

**-¿Me dejas salir o tengo que hacer lo que no te gusta?**

-**Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad.**- Ella con la paciencia perdida y sin importarle que estuviera delante de la puerta se dirigió a la salida, no le dio ni le empujo le atravesó y salio fuera para dirigirse a su clase.- **Ay oye que sea un fantasma no quiere decir que eso no me afecte.**

-**Te avise.**

* * *

**Se acabo por hoy, no se si le gustara a alguien, Atsuya aparece de fantasma pero no quiere decir que Yukiko vea fantasmas no quiero que esto se parezca a entre fantasmas, solo le ve a el**

**¿Por qué tiene la edad de Yukiko? Un misterio, Yukiko siempre le ha visto y cuando ella cumplió seis años la edad en la que el murió Atsuya también fue creciendo, es una especie de ángel de la guarda de la familia aunque se centra en Yukiko ya que es con quien puede hablar a parte de otros fantasmas.**

**Este a sido un capitulo de presentaciones el siguiente también lo será me faltan muchos hijos que están en el Raimon por presentar se me estaba haciendo muy largo, el primer partido llegara en el capitulo 4.**

**Solo tengo pensado el fic hasta el final del campeonato nacional descubriendo el misterio de la escuela del prologo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se me olvido comentarlo en el capitulo los chicos llevan el mismo uniforme que llevaba Tenma y compañía y las chicas las de tercero camisa blanca falda azul claro y lazo verde claro, las de segundo solo esta Yuka y en el equipo de baloncesto el lazo negro y las de primero el lazo azul marino. E juntado los capítulo porque no avanzaba y 3 capítulos con el mismo día y que no pase nada solo presentación de personajes es aburrido**

**Capitulo 2**

Yukiko llego a clase disimulando su enfado, nada mas entrar entro el profesor y la mañana paso rápidamente, en el descanso se unió a Paolo y Lucia para ver que hacían.

Kanon que también quedo en su clase se unió a ellos.- **¿Vais a apuntaros a algún club?-** Paolo ya mas alegre fue el que se dio prisa en contestar.

-**Yo al de fútbol-**Miro a sus primas**- bueno creo que los tres yo de jugador, Lucia de manager y no se si Yukiko se apuntara al final, espero que si, ¿Qué has decidido al final?**

Atsuya estaba en la clase a la vista de Yukiko para no asustarla.- **Ves hasta tu primo quiere que juegues, tienes talento.**- Yukiko le hizo una señal disimulada, arrascarse una ceja, para que se callara.

-**Yo no se si, bueno vale me apunto para hacer las pruebas.**- Paolo dio un saltito de alegría.

Daisuke se unió a ellos y venia con dos personas una chica de pelo color verde hasta la cintura con mechas rubias y ojos azul metalizado y un chico de pelo corto azul y ojos castaños.- **Nosotros también nos vamos a unir al club de fútbol.**

-**Me llamo Lidia Goengi encantada.**

-**Kou Kazemaru.**

Yukiko contó los que eran.- **Así que de momento somos 8 jugadores sin contar lo que haya conseguido Iris, y una manager.**

-**Yo puedo intentar convencer a mi hermana mayor Yuka para que se apunte pero seguro que quiere seguir en el club de baloncesto.**

Iris y Yuri decidieron ir a ver a Haruna para informarse de cómo estaba el asunto del nuevo entrenador y si ella seguía de asesora.

-**Iris yo me estoy empezando a agobiar ¿puedes calmarte un poquito? no tenemos que conseguir crear un club de cero el primer día, el año pasado los de waterpolo tardaron casi un mes y los de voleyball dos semanas, las competiciones no empiezan hasta dentro de un mes ¡y necesito ir al baño!**

Iris paro y le señalo el baño para que entrara.- **Date prisa.**-Yuri entro- **ay que día**- alguien se acerco a ella por detrás.

-**Valla capitana cuanto tiempo sin verte, las vacaciones te han sentado bien estas mas guapa.**

Iris sintió un escalofrió- **O no apareció el acosador**- se dio la vuelta para verle- **Hola Ichinose**- un chico de pelo castaño claro corto con una parte del flequillo de un color verdoso y ojos negros le sonreía alegremente (NA/describo fatal lo se, para que lo imaginéis mejor, la cara y la forma del pelo igual que Ichinose, el color del pelo el de Tenma con el flequillo del color de pelo de Aki y la forma de los ojos de Tenma con el color de ojos de Ichinose).

-**Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre**.

-**Pues vale, aun así hola Takeshi Ichinose ya me parecía a mí que tardabas mucho en aparecer para acosarme.**

-**No te acoso simplemente muestro mis sentimientos, no estoy dispuesto a callarme lo que siento, mucha gente lo hace y termina arrepintiéndose en el futuro, mi belleza de color que tal has pasado las vacaciones.**

**-Muy a gusto y tranquilita gracias ¿y tu?**

**-Ya se que lo preguntas solo por educación pero te diré que extrañándote cada día.**

**-¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Cada vez me das más miedo.**

Yuri salio del baño.- **Hola Takeshi.**

-**Hola Yuri.**

-**Bueno si nos disculpas Yuri y yo íbamos a ver a Otonashi sensei esto también te incumbe, si quieres venir.**

-**Un momento e estado haciendo de reclutador esta mañana antes de las clases y me gustaría que vinierais un momento para presentaros a gente que quiere entrar en el club de fútbol.**

A Iris le salio una sonrisa.- ¿**Enserio? muchas gracias ¿Cuántos son?**

Takeshi hizo memoria.-**De momento cinco mas una manager e quedado con ellos en mi clase.**

**-Que bien-**Iris agarro del brazo a Yuri y Takeshi para ir rápido a las clases de segundo**- pues vamos, hoy te dejo que sigas coqueteando conmigo como agradecimiento.**

Yuri sonrió nerviosa arrastrada por Iris.- **Ahora lo llama coqueteo ¿no era acoso?**

Llegaron a la zona de las clases de segundo y fueron a la de Takeshi.

Yuka Goengi (pelo color crema largo y ojos azules) salía de su clase.- **Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿ya te a convencido Takeshi para salir con el?**

-**Eso de momento no pasara.**

-**Al menos ya no dice nunca pasara, que bien.- **las tres le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-**Iris este chico no se rinde, al final aceptaras salir con el.- **Yuka asintiódivertida.

-**Pues yo me voy a la reunión del club de baloncesto, a diferencia de vosotros no necesitamos mucha gente nueva pero jugamos chicas por un lado y chicos por otro, por cierto Takeshi, ¿el chico nuevo también se quiere unir al club de fútbol? Porque te estaba buscando.- **Después de decir esto se fue**.**

**-A si, Iris le conocemos el año pasado jugamos contra el cuando estaba en el Teikoku, creo que también le conoces personalmente Takara Kido.**

**-Que bien al final no sabia si decidió venir o no al Raimon.- **entro en la clase para saludarle y le vio un chico castaño con rizos y algunas partes del pelo pelirrojo ojos azules y gafas (para ver no las que llevaba Kido)- **Hola Takara.**

El chico sonrió al ver una cara conocida.- ¡**Iris! hola me alegro de verte.- **Se acerco a ellos feliz.- **No sabia donde empezar a buscarte.**

Iris le presento a Takeshi y a Yuri, Takeshi sintió algo de celos al notar la familiaridad con la que hablaban Iris y Takara, iba a protestar sobre eso pero noto que su hermano pequeño Makoto (un chico de pelo verde oscuro y ojos azules (forma de la cara y forma pelo de Tenma pero sin los rizos forma de los ojos de Ichinose del color de Tenma y color de pelo de Aki)) estaba en la puerta haciéndole señas para que saliera.

**-¿Qué pasa Makoto?**- su hermano le noto algo molesto.

-**Habíamos quedado ahora para apuntarnos al club de fútbol, ¿te pasa algo?**

**-¿E? No, no me pasa nada todavía tengo algo de sueño no te preocupes.**

- **Si tu lo dices.**- llegaron cuatro personas mas un chico alto de pelo negro azulado (el color de pelo de Haruna que yo siempre lo e considerado negro) y rizado (o rastas) de ojos azules, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos grises con gafas, otra chica pelirroja con rastas de ojos rojos y por ultimo una chica morena de pelo azul oscuro y ojos verdes.

-**Hola chicos esperar voy a llamar a Iris.- **Pero no hizo falta Iris salio de la clase junto con Yuri y Takara.- **Capitana ellos también quieren entrar en el club de fútbol todos están en primero, el es mi hermano Makoto. **

Iris reconoció a la chica pelirroja hermana de Takara.- **Tsubaki no pensé que te quisieras unir al equipo.**

-**Si bueno mi padre me animo dice que si tengo cualidades para el fútbol mejor mostrarlas, ellos dos son mis primos Tadashi y Urara Tachimukai.**

-**Conoces a nuestra madre es Otonashi Haruna.**

Yuri se extraño.- **Sabia que tenia hijos mi padre me hablo de vosotros pero creí que todavía estabais en primaria.- **Se fijo en la otra chica.- **¡Yumi! pensé que estudiarías en Osaka.**

Yumi Urabe se sonrojo al notar que todos la miraban.- **Mi madre consiguió un trabajo en Inazuma gracias a tu madre por cierto y ella decidió que tenia que estudiar aquí **

-**Chicos tenemos prisa vamos a ver a Otonashi sensei ¿Por qué no quedamos mañana en el campo de fútbol después de clase con el resto que quiera unirse? y si somos muchos hacemos las pruebas.**

**-Si la capitana lo dice hay que obedecer, novatos hasta mañana.- **El resto miro a Takeshi algo confuso, Yuri decidió intervenir.

-**Es un poco pelota no os asustéis.**

Iris y Yuri fueron a buscar a Haruna a su despacho, aunque de camino gracias al novio de Umiko se enteraron de algo que no les gusto.

Yuri llamo a la puerta.

-**Adelante.**- las chicas entraron.- **Hola chicas ¿en que os puedo ayudar?-**Iris tomo la palabra.

-**Queríamos saber que podemos hacer con el club de fútbol ya que no tenemos entrenador y usted no va a ser asesora, y hay un rumor que nos a preocupado dicen que el estadio ya no es para el equipo de fútbol así que estamos sin entrenador, sin asesora y sin sitio, aunque podemos solucionar lo del entrenador si no encontramos a nadie podemos llamar a mi padre a mi madre o a su padre.- **señalaba a Yuri que asintió.

Haruna suspiro, la discusión con el director sobre ese tema fue larga-**El rumor sobre el estadio es cierto me temo que no haber ganado un campeonato en 12 años a afectado a la decisión de quien debía de quedarse con el estadio si vosotros o los clubs de judo, karate y Taekwondo, hice todo lo que pude pero hay tanta gente en esos tres clubs que la decisión de la junta escolar y el director a sido tajante y no han querido oír ni una palabra en contra de esa decisión**.-Las chicas estaban desanimadas

-¿**Y donde nos reuniremos y entrenaremos?**

**-Entrenareis en el segundo campo eso no lo perdemos y tendréis que reuniros en la antigua caseta. Sobre el entrenador no os preocupéis hay alguien que se a interesado en el puesto gracias a la nueva asesora.**

Yuri sintió curiosidad.- **¿Y porque no sigue usted en el puesto?**

-**Porque a llegado alguien de profesora al colegio que estuvo en el pasado muy ligada al club de fútbol y me a parecido buena idea pasar el relevo a otra persona, y tambien porque mis hijos y mis sobrinos quieren entrar en el club de fútbol, no creo que estén muy cómodos si yo soy parte del equipo, ya me ven demasiado y seguro que lo agradecen.**

**-¿Y quién es la nueva asesora?- **llamaron a la puerta.

-**Creo que ya esta aquí**, **adelante.**

Por la puerta entro una mujer de cabello castaño suelto y de ojos lilas a quien Iris reconoció.

**-Ella es la nueva asesora del club Shindo Akane.**

**-Hola encantada de conoceros.**

**-¡Tía Akane!- **Yuri la miro interrogante sin entender nada, sabia que Iris solo tenia una tía pero no era esa mujer.

**-¿Tía Akane?**

-**No es mi tía pero como si lo fuera la conozco desde bebe, es la mujer del mejor amigo de mi tío Ran.**- Yuri proceso lo que dijo.

-¿**tío Ran?, a si el marido de tu tía Isabel, tienes poca familia pero ya me estaba perdiendo.**

Haruna les dejo solos y Akane continuo con el asunto del club.- **Chicas, ¿ya tenéis gente para el equipo?, por lo menos necesitáis a los once jugadores y una o un manager.**

**-Antes de venir hemos conseguido ser siete jugadores y dos managers sin contar a mi hermana y mis primos. **

**-Teníamos pensado poner una nota en el tablón de anuncios si no conseguíamos suficiente gente.**

**-Entonces seguir con ello y mañana después de clase quedamos en el segundo campo de fútbol, aunque ahora es el único que tenemos, os doy las equipaciones y os presento al entrenador.**

Las chicas salieron del despacho con las llaves de la caseta algo mas contentas.

-**Tenemos casi hecho el equipo, tenemos asesora y entrenador debes de estar contenta Iris a sido un primer día muy bueno.**

**-Pero nos han quitado el estadio, ese estadio se construyo gracias al equipo de fútbol.**

**-Debes de darte por satisfecha, mi padre me contó que tenían que entrenar en un campo de tierra y al capitán le costo dos cursos completar un equipo, somos una generación afortunada aunque no tanto como la generación de tu tío y tu hermano cuando el fútbol era mas popular que ahora.**

**-Suenas como mi madre cuando me regaña por caprichosa que dice que debo dar las gracias por lo que tengo porque podría estar viviendo en un país pobre sin nada si ella no me hubiera adoptado.**

Alguien hablo detrás de ellas asustándolas. **-Deberías ir alguna vez como cooperante a África quizás valores lo que tienes.- **se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Takeshi. Yuri se llevo la mano al corazón recuperándose.

-¿**Porque siempre apareces así?, me pones nerviosa.**

**-Tose o algo**.-Takeshi sonrió algo culpable.

**-Lo siento, ¿Qué tal ha ido al reunión?**

Iris recuperada algo del susto le contesto un poco molesta con el.- **Bien tenemos asesora y mañana nos presentan al nuevo entrenador.**

-**Pero tenemos una mala noticia, nos han quitado el estadio ahora entrenan allí y compiten los clubes de judo, taekwondo y karate.**

**-Entonces ¿Dónde vamos a reunirnos para hablar de las estrategias del partido y cambiarnos? No es justo.**

**-Ya, que se le va a hacer, nos han dado la caseta antigua la que usaron tus padres en su época y nos han dejado el segundo campo además podemos ir a entrenar a la rivera del rió como el año pasado cuando el colegio estaba cerrado.**

**-Sigue pareciéndome injusto pero bueno al menos tenemos algo, ¿no sabéis nada de quien podría ser el entrenador?**

Iris recordó que Haruna había dicho que gracias a la nueva asesora alguien se había interesado en el puesto.-**Puede que si ¿tu tío que esta haciendo últimamente? Porque dicen que gracias a la nueva asesora se ha interesado por el puesto, por cierto la nueva asesora es Akane Shindo amiga de tu tío. **

-**Iris también es amiga de tu tío y tu hermano.**

**-¿Tenma? Tiene partidos de liga ha vuelto de Alemania pero no creo que sea el porque tiene contrato con un equipo de la liga.**

**-¿Y el marido de la asesora?- **Yuri quería seguir con la investigación le estaba divirtiendo, Iris no lo sabia pero Takeshi si.

-**Esta en el mismo equipo que Tenma y trabaja tambien en algo relacionado con la música clásica así que no se de donde sacaría tiempo para entrenarnos si quiere pasar tiempo con sus hijos.**

**-¿Por qué no ponemos el anuncio de que se buscan jugadores?- **se dirigieron al tablón de anuncios de la entrada del edificio principal.

**-Muy bien Yuri ya actúas como una buena manager.**

**-Pues empieza tu tambien a actuar como buena capitana.**

**-No me ha dado tiempo, acabamos de empezar.**

**-Confío en ella- **Aprovecho su oportunidad ya que Iris parecía mas contenta con el**- te invito al cine y a un paseo por el parque para celebrar el inicio de curso.- **Yuri se rió de la cara de Iris.

**-Ya estaba tardando en pedirte una cita.**

-**Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que acompañar a mi hermana a casa, y cuidar de mis hermanos mi madre no esta y Yukiko se va a entrenar con mi padre patinaje artístico, se a propuesto ser campeona olímpica y tiene que entrenar duro para serlo.**

**-Vale, hoy no.**

Fueron a ver la caseta donde se reunían sus padres de jóvenes y se encontraron con Yukiko, Lidia, Paolo y Lucia que iban al estadio pensando que Iris estaba allí.

-**Hola hermana, íbamos al estadio para ver el sitio donde vamos a jugar. Por cierto ella es Lidia Goengi también se quiere unir al equipo- **Lidia saludo a los tres mayores.

Takeshi recordó a Yuka- **¿Eres hermana de Yuka Goengi?**

-**Si, ¿No me parezco a ella?**

**-Un poco, Yuka me había hablado de ti pero pensé que eras más pequeña.**

Paolo quería seguir camino al estadio**.- Podemos ir al estadio ya, quiero verlo.**

**-El estadio ya no es del equipo del fútbol, nos reuniremos en esta caseta.**

Los cuatro miraron la caseta algo decepcionados, Atsuya presente hablo con Yukiko.

-**Es muy pequeña, bueno es acogedora.**

**-Pues si- **Lidia la miro**- Digo parece acogedora.**

Paolo no estaba convencido- **Es muy vieja.**

Lucia asintió-**Y enana.**

Lidia estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros.**- No vamos a caber y no pienso cambiarme delante de los chicos**

Iris se enfado- **Al menos tenemos un sitio para reunirnos**, **sois unos caprichosos.**

**-Lo siento.- **dijeron Lucia, Lidia y Paolo al mismo tiempo, mientras Yuri y Takeshi se miraban divertidos.

Yukiko quiso quitar incomodidad a la situación cambiando de tema- **Iris al final me han convencido, me gustaría entrar como jugadora al equipo.**

**-Bien, que guay con vosotros ya somos 10.**

**-¿10? Nosotros sabemos de cuatro que quieren entrar de jugadores.- **Yukiko recordó el apellido de Kou.**- ¿Yuri tienes un hermano de nuestra edad?**

Yuri sonrió.**- Si, era una sorpresa pero como ya le conocéis lo digo, Iris mi hermano también quiere entrar en el equipo de fútbol.**

**-También quieren entrar los gemelos Endo.**

Yuri estaba feliz por su amiga.**-Iris ya sois 13 jugadores, número feo pero da igual, el equipo esta hecho si no entra mas gente no pasa nada.- **Iris saltaba de alegría abrazada a su hermana.

**-Que bien que felicidad.- **Yukiko le daba golpecitos para que la soltara, se tranquilizo y se puso seria, Yukiko recuperaba la respiración - **bueno pues mañana después de clase quedamos en el segundo campo para conocer al entrenador y probarnos los nuevos uniformes.- **Todos se despidieron para ir a sus casas ansiosos por empezar a entrenar y que llegaran los partidos.

Akane caminaba feliz a su casa, Haruna le había dejado el puesto de asesora del equipo y estaba encantada de poder ayudar de nuevo al equipo de fútbol, había oído hablar de los hijos de los antiguos miembros de Inazuma Japón que entraban en el Raimon y sabia que tenían mucho talento aunque el problema era que no habían jugado nunca juntos.

Llego a su casa, la misma donde Shindo vivió de adolescente se acababan de mudar y se la habían dejado sus suegros que al jubilarse decidieron irse a vivir a la playa y viajar por el mundo. Antes de entrar en casa oyó el sonido de un piano pero le extraño porque parecía que alguien lo tocaba aporreándolo y eso no era propio de su marido.

-**Ya estoy en casa.**- vio a sus dos hijos pequeños Keiko de 4 años y Kazuo de dos salir a recibirla, cargo a su hijo pequeño (NA/¿hay que describirle?Que pereza, prefiero que cada uno se lo imagine como quiera pero ahí va tiene el pelo corto del color de Akane y los ojos de Shindo lleva puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de botones azul) que la dio un besito y la abrazo porque la había echado de menos.- **Yo también te e echado de menos mi niño**- le dejo en el suelo y este se sentó en el y su hija la abrazo (Color de pelo de Akane ojos de Shindo con una trenza forma de la cara de Shindo, lleva un vestido azul).- **¿Quién es el que toca el piano de esa forma tan mala? ¿No será papa?- **su hija rió un poco nerviosa.

**-No, es Ichiro papa pensó que se le podía dar bien- **se encogió de hombros suspirando apenada**- pero no.**

**-Papa llora. **(NA/Que novedad Shindo llorando)

**-¿Por qué llora papa?**

**-Pues esta nervioso desde que Ichiro empezó a tocar- **señalaba a la puerta del salón donde estaba su padre.

El pequeño daba golpes con las manos al suelo imitando algo que había visto**.-Piano rompe.- **Akane lo entendió y sonrió.

-**Porque no salís al jardín a jugar.**- Keiko asintió y con su hermano de la mano salieron al jardín encantados de dejar de oír ese ruido, mientras, Akane se dirigió al salón, y vio a su marido histérico dando vueltas de un lado a otro.- **Ya e llegado**- se acerco a el para ver si le tranquilizaba estando cerca, el la saludo con un beso.- **Te noto nervioso.**

-**Mi hijo no tiene talento para la música, lo e asumido pero va a romper el piano.**

**-¿Has intentado pararle?**

-**Cada vez que entro y me ve golpea las teclas mas fuerte, y a la niñera y al resto del servicio les has dado vacaciones a ellos les obedece a la primera pero a mi no, mi hijo mayor me odia y no me respeta- **lloraba cómicamente desesperado- **por favor inténtalo tu.**

-**Vale pero si lo consigo me debes una- **fue a la habitación del piano**, **Shindo iba detrás de ella, sufriendo cada vez mas, llego y abrió la puerta, al piano estaba su hijo mayor Ichiro de 6 años parecido a Shindo con los ojos de Akane vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera roja, ahora daba a las teclas con un palo que encontró y eso hacia sufrir mas a su padre- **Ichiro.**

El niño dejo de tocar el piano cuando oyó a su madre- **Mama- **fue corriendo hacia ella a abrazarla- **A que toco bien- **al decir eso miro a su padre sonriéndole.

-**Bueno tienes que mejorar mucho, oye porque no dejas el piano que es muy aburrido, eso se lo dejamos a papa y sales a jugar al jardín, luego te llevo la merienda.**

**-Vale, ya me estaba aburriendo, adiós papi.- **El niño salio de la habitaciónalegre.

Shindo sentado en la silla del piano abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura con cascaditas en los ojos.- **Gracias, gracias, gracias eres la mejor, por eso te quiero, te amo, te adoro, pero ese niño es un demonio.**

Akane sonrió ruborizada no estaba segura de si su marido podría con tres niños cuando ella ni los criados estuvieran en la casa.- **Hoy cocinas tu**.

-**Si señora.**

…**...**

Al día siguiente a los del club de fútbol se les pasaron rápido las clases y se dirigieron con el chándal nuevo, pantalón blanco chaqueta azul y con los rayos del escudo en los hombros de color amarillo al campo de fútbol.

Los que se querían apuntar al equipo de fútbol llegaron, todos excepto Iris y Takesi estaban nerviosos, Umiko llego con un chico.

Iris se acerco a ella.- **¿Umiko te vas a unir al final?**

-**No, pero mi hermano pequeño si, te presento a Kano esta en primero.**- El algo tímido saludo al resto de la gente (pelo rosa algo alborotado parecido al de Tsunami pero mas corto y ojos negros)- **Voy a sentarme a veros entrenar.**- se fue al banquillo con Yuka que había ido a ver a su hermana.

Mientras se presentaban y hablaban entre ellos llego Akane acompañada por una persona.

-**Buenos días a todos.**-Los futbolistas se acercaron nerviosos a los adultos, a Iris el hombre vestido con un pantalón rosa y una camisa negra de pelo azul alborotado le sonaba y a Takeshi y Makoto también.**- Me presento soy Akane Shindo seré vuestra asesora y el es Tsurugi Yuuichi.**

**Fin, se estaba alargando en el siguiente capitulo las posiciones de cada jugador y el nuevo uniforme y no se si todo un partido amistoso o la mitad. La parte de la familia Shindo no se si hubiera estado mejor al final del capitulo o un capitulo extra, se me ocurrió de repente porque no sabia como seguir después de la escena anteriorEl entrenador es Yuichi, es un personaje que me gusta y que en la serie sale poco así que se merece al menos ser entrenador ya que imagino que no podrá ser profesional, se me ocurrió que el fuera entrenador cuando me acorde de una información falsa o mal traducida que leí antes de que empezara Chrono stone leí que Yuichi iba a ser entrenador de Hikaru y le imagine a el siendo entrenador de la tercera generación antes que a Tenma.**

**Iris tiene un pretendiente que esta muy enamorado de ella y no lo oculta como muchas a lo largo de la serie, bien por el, aunque tengo la duda de si Shindo sabe que Akane esta loquita por el porque parece que el resto del equipo lo sabe.**

**Y la nueva asesora es Akane aquí casada con Shindo, en la serie hace casi el papel de Haruna así que la toca a ella ser profesora en el instituto, no se donde acabara Kinako al final de Chrono Stone ya que no se si fiarme de los videos del final del videojuego o de las escenas que han salido de la película nueva.**

**No me e equivocado Haruna sigue con su apellido me gusta mas y Yumi tiene el apellido de su madre.**

**No se de que pagina fiarme para el significado de los nombres en japones asi que de momento se quedan asi e tenido problemas para encontrar un buen nombre para el hijo de Tsunami asi que se queda con Kano que ponia dios de las aguas**

**Melire2 lo de Kirino se me paso crei que lo puse o puede que lo borrara y no me di cuenta, esta casado con la tia de Iris**


	4. Chapter 4

**No me gusta mucho como a quedado el capítulo pero quería acabarlo y no me atrevía a publicarlo, en este capítulo hay partido y no sabía como escribir lo que estaba pensando así que lo e acortado, tengo pensado mejor otros partidos que estarán mucho mejor e pensado de momento dos equipos completos y con supertécnicas pero con este equipo con el que van a jugar no se me ocurrían muchas cosas, por aburrimiento una vez escribí un combate pokemon y no quedó mal pero los partidos de fútbol son otra cosa. No se como se llama en japonés el instituto Wild que es el equipo con el que el Raimon de Endo jugó el primer partido oficial.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de Level 5.**

** Recordatorio en el capítulo anterior Akane les presento a su entrenador Yuuichi Tsurugi**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Yuichi se presento a los jugadores-**Encantado de conoceros espero hacerlo bien y conseguir que os divirtáis jugando al fútbol.- **(lleva la ropa que llevaba en Chrono Stone es mas alto lógicamente pero el peinado es el mismo que cuando estaba en el hospital) Sonrió y se gano más de un suspiro de las chicas.

Atsuya que presenciaba el entrenamiento se reía de ellas.-**Por favor si puede ser el padre de todas.**

**-Como parece que nadie mas quiere entrar en el equipo no hace falta que os hagamos las pruebas a los nuevos, pero si me gustaría saber las posiciones de cada uno, empezamos con la capitana.**

**-Iris González delantera y capitana.**

**-Takeshi Ichinose delantero.**

**-Takara Kido centrocampista**

**-¿Lateral o central?**

**-Central**

**-Paolo Bianchi centrocampista central o lateral izquierdo.**

**-Lidia Goengi delantera.**

**-Daisuke Endo portero pero si es necesario puedo jugar de centrocampista o defensa.**

**-Kanon Endo defensa central o lateral derecho.**

**-Yumi Urabe defensa me gusta jugar en el lateral izquierdo.**

**-Yukiko Fubuki centrocampista lateral derecho o central también puedo jugar de delantera**

**-Kou Kazemaru centrocampista o defensa cualquiera de los laterales.**

**-Tadashi Tachimukai defensa lateral derecho o central, también puedo jugar de portero.**

**-Kano Tsunami defensa cualquier puesto.**

**-Tsubaki Kido centrocampista y delantera cualquiera de los laterales.**

**-Makoto Ichinose me gustaría ser libero.**

** -Yuri Kazemaru manager.**

** -Lucia Gonzalez manager.**

** -Urara Tachimukai manager.**

** -Atsuya Fubuki poltergeis.**

** -Gracias, imagino que ya os habéis enterado del problema con el estadio.- **Algunos miraron un poco tristes el estadio y la caseta que cada vez que la volvían a mirar les parecía mas pequeña.- **Nos han prometido que nos lo devuelven si ganamos el campeonato nacional, aunque será para el año que viene, tenemos que hacernos un equipo fuerte y entendernos en el campo ya que nunca habéis jugado juntos y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es aprender a coordinarnos, ¿queréis ganar el campeonato nacional y que el fútbol vuelva a ser popular?- **todos asintieron-** pues tenemos que enseñar a todo el mundo lo divertido y bonito que puede ser el fútbol, lo primero que haremos es potenciar vuestras habilidades ¿practicáis algún otro deporte o hay algo en lo que destaquéis?- **viendo a los jugadores ninguno parecía destacar en nada mas no había defensas altos y fuertes ni nadie bajito ni muy alto eran casi de la misma estatura y peso, todos parecían chicos normales.

Iris fue la primera en hablar.- **Yo practico atletismo me centro en todas las pruebas para participar en las pruebas combinadas, mi fuerte la velocidad, la resistencia, los saltos y la fuerza en las piernas, pero como casi todos los decatleta los lanzamientos son mi punto débil.**

Yukiko no sabia si el patinaje le serviría para algo.- **Yo entreno patinaje artístico no se si ayuda.**

Yuichi se lo pensó.- **Para el patinaje y la gimnasia tendrás mucha potencia en las piernas y flexibilidad puede sernos de ayuda, recuerdo una gimnasta en el Inazuma Japón en el que jugó mi hermano y no lo hizo nada mal.**

Paolo levanto la mano algo acobardado, a una señal de Yuuichi habló.**- Se me dan bien los pases en largo, las faltas y nunca me han sacado una tarjeta ni pitado falta cuando e defendido ¿eso sirve?**

Yuuichi sonrió**-Mucho, ¿has dirigido alguna vez a un equipo?**

**-No, prefiero que me den ordenes no darlas yo por si meto la pata.- **El resto le miraba algo sorprendido con su inseguridad.

**-No pasa nada ¿hay alguno al que le guste dirigir al equipo?**

Takara levanto la mano.**- En el Teikoku el año pasado me toco dirigir al equipo ya que el que lo dirigía se lesiono, no se me daba mal.**

**-Vale, de momento nos centraremos en obedecer a Takara.**

Takeshi miraba mal a Takara estaba todavía un poco celoso.

Akane llamo a las managers y se fueron a por algo, los jugadores empezaron a calentar al rato llegaron Akane y las chicas con cajas.

-**Aquí nos traen los uniformes nuevos.**

Todos se alegraron y fueron veloces a por su equipacion. Akane tuvo que poner orden.

-**Tranquilos nadie se va a quedar sin equipacion.**- Saco una bolsa con la equipacion pantalón amarillo y la camiseta también amarilla con el escudo del rayo del Raimon en naranja y el numero en azul sin cuello ( NA/ sin la posibilidad de ponerse la camisa como Tsurugi y Goengi), medias azules con el dibujo de un rayo, las zapatillas blancas con un rayo en amarillo en los lados. La ropa del portero era pantalón negro y camiseta morada (parecida a la que llevo Genda en Neo Japón).

Repartieron los números quedando así:

1 Daisuke Endo.

2 Kanon Endo.

3 Tadashi Tachimukai y 20 de portero.

4 Yumi Urabe.

5 Kano Tsunami.

6 Kou Kazemaru.

7 Makoto Ichinose.

8 Paolo Bianchi.

9 Takara Kido.

10 Iris González.

11 Lidia Goengi.

12 Yukiko Fubuki.

13 Takeshi Ichinose.

14 Tsubaki Kido.

Se cambiaron y empezaron el primer entrenamiento, intentando adaptarse a sus compañeros, primero los defensas intentaron seguir las órdenes en defensa del portero y los centrocampistas y delanteros de Takara. Yuuichi notaba un poco de competencia entre algunos jugadores, prefería de momento no darle importancia pero estaría atento.

El entrenamiento termino y todos se fueron a sus casas.

Kanon estaba muy alegre con ganas de que empezara el campeonato.- **Me gusta el equipo, seguro que ganamos el Holy Road ¿tu que opinas Daisuke?**

-**Es muy pronto todavía para pensar en eso, el camino es muy largo y pueden pasar muchas cosas hay que ir poco a poco.- **Deprimió un poco a su hermano.

-¿**Podrías ser un poco mas positivo? no te haría daño.- **Daisuke paro de andar reacordando algo.**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Mama dijo que hoy haría una cena especial para celebrar la primera semana de clase.- **Eso asusto a su hermano.

**-No me digas eso, sus cenas especiales son son son no se como definirlas, quizá si nos damos prisa te de tiempo a arreglar algo.**

**-Estoy cansado para ponerme a cocinar**.- Volvieron a andar hacia su casa.

Kanon hizo un puchero.**- Malo, a veces desearía tener un perro.**

Daisuke sonrió.**- Si no te gustan.**

**-Pero seguro que se come la comida de mama que nosotros no queramos.**

**-Creo que se escaparía después de probar su comida.- **Llegaron a su casa.

Antes de entrar en casa Kanon pensó en alguna excusa para no comer allí.** -¿Y si comemos fuera? Vamos a por hamburguesas, si buena idea.- **Iba a darse la vuelta pero su hermano le agarró de la mochila.- **Suéltame quiero vivir.**

-**¿Vas a dejar que Mika pase sola por esto?**

Kanon se rindió y se dirigió a la puerta de casa.- **Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada que tenga que ver con mi hermanita, ¡Mika lo hago por ti!**

Alguien también llegaba a su casa.**- ¿Qué es lo que haces por mi?-** Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a su padre con bolsas de la compra y a su hermana pequeña Mika de 11 años (NA/ Pelo castaño casi pelirrojo liso y largo forma de ojos de Natsumi y color de ojos de Endo) con la ropa y la cara muy sucia un balón de fútbol en una mano y patines en la otra.

Kanon se alegro.- **Mika que bien no estas en casa vamos a cenar fuera**- Antes de dar un paso mas su hermano volvió a agarrarle.-**Jo.- **se fijo en las bolsas que traía su padre.**- ¿Mama no a empezado a cocinar?**

Su padre estaba un poco preocupado.**-Puede que no pero estará un poco enfadada llevo mucho tiempo fuera, iba a comprar la comida pero me encontré con Mika entrenando con los Inazuma Kids, me puse a jugar con ellos y Handa y me olvide de todo, tengo muchas llamadas perdidas en el móvil.-**Sus hijos mayores no se sorprendieron su padre cuando se trataba de fútbol no recordaba nada mas.

Daisuke sonrió.**- El plan de comer fuera queda abortado hermano, mejor no hacer enfadar mas a mama, porque cuando vea las pintas que lleva Mika no le va a gustar, vamos dentro porque como nos vea en la puerta se extrañara seguro.**

Entraron en casa, su padre se fue a disculpar con su mujer y Daisuke entraba en la cocina para arreglar un poco la comida que estaba haciendo su madre, Kanon fue con Mika a su cuarto para hablar un rato.

**-¿Ha entrado alguien nuevo en los Inazuma Kids?**

-**Si, dos chicos el hermano de Iris Shuun es delantero, Taro Someoka centrocampista papa es amigo de su padre, y tres chicas Akiko Ichinose defensa papa es amigo de sus padres, Sakura Ninshiki delantera papa dice que entreno a su padre, y Himeko Handa la hija mayor del entrenador que juega de defensa, todos menos Shuun tienen 10 años**

**-¿Y que tal con el entrenamiento para conseguir la mano celestial?- **Mika se encogió de hombros un poco desanimada todavía no había conseguido perfeccionarla

Daisuke entró en la habitación**- Mika mama dice que te duches y Kanon tenemos que hacer los deberes, tengo malas noticias mama me a echado de la cocina no e podido arreglar nada.- **había sido muy brusco pero las malas noticias prefería darlas rápido

Sus hermanos lloraban estilo anime abrazándose, Daisuke sonreía viendo la escena, la cena iba a ser muy entretenida.

La semana de entrenamientos estaba resultando muy buena, habían conseguido supertécnicas nuevas, Yuuichi dio a las managers el nombre del instituto con el que iban a jugar para que buscaran información

-**Este fin de semana tendremos un partido amistoso el rival será el instituto Wild.**

Los novatos miraban a los tres más mayores Iris, Takeshi y Takara para ver si sabían algo.

-**El año pasado no nos enfrentamos a ellos pero Takara jugo con ellos las semifinales regionales con Teikoku**- Takeshi cada día estaba más celoso.

Todos miraron a Takara- **Lo que os puedo decir de ellos es que tienen una forma física muy buena, son muy rápidos, saltan muy alto y tienen mucha fuerza. No se que tal estarán este año, su delantera no es tan fuerte pero es muy buena.**

Yuri tenia algo mas de información.- **Hemos estado buscando en Internet los periódicos escolares de otras escuelas, empezaron el curso días antes que nosotros ya jugaron un partido contra Manozawa y les ganaron por 3-1 empezaron perdiendo pero gracias a su condición física pudieron remontar el partido, no tienen grandes supertécnicas pero pueden ganar el partido cansando a los rivales, les cuesta recuperar balones pero luego es muy difícil quitárselo.**

Yuuichi volvió a tomar la palabra**- Vale, primero empecemos a mejorar las supertécnicas que tenemos, parece que poco a poco os vais entendiendo y luego intentaremos mejorar los saltos y la velocidad creo que Iris tendrá que retrasarse al centro del campo o a la defensa es quien mas salta y la mas rápida.**

Takara pensó en algo mas que pudieran hacer.**- Quizás los pases en largo y efectivos de Paolo nos puedan ayudar, Takeshi e Iris han mejorado respecto al año pasado, si Lidia y Yukiko mejoran las supertécnicas de tiro pueden ayudar mucho y la posesión del balón parece que va a ser muy importante.**

Llego el día del partido jugarían en el instituto Wild

Una niña se dirigía a toda prisa al estadio.

-**Vamos papa deprisa**- Mika Endo vestida con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa rosa de manga corta estaba demasiado emocionada ese día.

**-Mika tranquila falta un rato para que empiecen a jugar.**

**-Venga- **Tiraba a su padre de la manga para que corriera.

-**Vale, si te gano hasta la entrada eres tu la que intenta convencer a mama de comer fuera.**

Mika sonrió alegre.**- Vale ¡Ya!**

Una pequeña carrera ganada por Mika, aunque su padre le dejo ganar.

**-¡Gane! Se lo dices tu.-** Endo parecía mas cansado que Mika.

-**Que tontería si no he corrido tanto**- Alguien se acerco a ellos.

-**Valla Endo la edad no perdona por lo que se ve.-** Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Fubuki y sus trillizos Shun, Aimi y Luna los tres llevaban equipaciones antiguas del equipo Raimon e Inazuma Japón Shun la ropa que llevo su padre en el Inazuma Japón, Luna la de Kariya y Aimi la de Kirino.

-**No te burles que tenemos la misma edad. ¿Tu mujer no había llegado ya?**

**-Yuun el pequeño tiene varicela menos mal que el resto la ha pasado, todavía me acuerdo cuando los trillizos la tuvieron a la vez y se la pegaron a Iris y a Yukiko, ¿Natsumi no viene?**

**-Se pone muy nerviosa viendo a los niños jugar.-**Vio que su hija se acercaba a hablar con los hijos de Fubuki.

**-Hola Shuun.- **Sonreía de una forma que su padre nunca había visto.

-**Ho-hola Mika.- **Sus hermanas se aguantaban la risa.

Fubuki miro a su hijo comprendiéndole muy bien.-**¿Entramos?-**Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus asientos Shun pegado a su padre intentando alejarse de Mika, sus hermanas intentaron ayudar cada una se puso a un lado de Mika para hablar con ella.

Umiko y Yuka estaban en las gradas también, Umiko escribiría la crónica del partido para el periódico escolar.

En el vestuario los del Raimon estaban nerviosos.

Iris intento calmarles un poco.- **Chicos si nos divertimos seguro que lo hacemos bien, da igual el resultado mientras nos divirtamos al menos en este partido que es un amistoso.- **Alguno se calmo.

**-Bien alineación será un 3-1-3-1-2.**

**Portero: Daisuke.**

**Defensas de derecha a izquierda: Tadashi, Kanon y Yumi.**

**Entre la defensa y el centro del campo Iris para cortar los ataques.**

**Centrocampistas: Kou, Paolo y Tsubaki.**

**Takara de enganche entre el centro del campo y los delanteros.**

**Delanteros: Takara y Lidia.**

Atsuya no estaba muy contento con la alineación.- **Voy a sacar mi rabia a otro sitio, nos vemos en casa.**- Dejo a Yukiko confundida.

Salieron al campo y se sorprendieron, cuando llegaron habían visto muchos árboles y bosque pero vieron también un especie de jungla, un lago y una zona arenosa que parecía desierto.

Yumi parecía la mas contenta en ese ambiente.**- Me encanta la naturaleza.**

Kano vio a los jugadores del instituto Wild entrar en el campo.**- ¿Y los animales?- **Kou le dio un codazo**- Ay, míralos si se parecen a lobos, leones, serpientes.**

**-Que te calles, a ver si te van a oír y se molestan.**

En las gradas Yuka parecía algo preocupada.

**-Comparados con el año pasado nuestro equipo parece muy débil.**

-**Será porque sin contar a tres el resto son nuevos y de primer año. Es verdad que dan la impresión de ser débiles pero eso siempre nos pasa en el Raimon al principio nuestros futbolistas son unos debiluchos pero partido a partido van evolucionando.**

Yuka la miro pensando que ya estaba con la crónica del partido**- ¿Eso va a ser parte de tu articulo o simplemente a sido un comentario?**

**-¿Quedaría bien eso para la crónica del partido?- **Yuka se encogió de hombros.

-**Hablando de periodismo ¿no hay comentarista en los amistosos?**

-**Si te refieres al comentarista de la tele que comentaba el torneo nacional solo da eso los partidos del torneo nacional**, **hace tiempo que no tenemos un comentarista para la radio del instituto y de la ciudad.**

**-Pues eso se acabo.**- Las chicas dieron un grito del susto ante la repentina llegada de un chico de pelo castaño y con gafas (Misma cara que el comentarista Kakuma Jr (el chico que comentaba los partidos del Raimon contra la academia Alius) pero con las cejas y los coloretes del que aparecía en inazuma eleven go, el color del pelo es de la periodista que hizo el reportaje al Raimon cuando gano el Holy Road) que llevaba una mesita con un micrófono.- **El futuro reportero Keita Kakuma tercero a llegado para seguir la tradición familiar.**

Yuka fue la primera en recuperarse del susto.-**Espero que esa tradición familiar no sea la de matar a la gente de un ataque al corazón.**

**-No, es el hijo del comentarista que hablábamos, estudia en el Raimon en primero y esta conmigo en el club de periodismo, podrías haberme dicho que venias, ¿tienes información de algún jugador del wild?**

-**Claro que si**- saco su libreta y miro los nombres mas importantes del Wild-** La delantera de segundo año Naomi Hakuchoo** (Se supone que el apellido significa cisne no se de que paginas de Internet fiarme, apariencia: no es que parezca un cisne mas bien es bailarina, ojos azules y pelo blanco bastante guapa) **otro delantero el capitán de tercer año Mark Jagaa** (Jaguar, apariencia, rubio pelo corto ojos negros delgado y alto**), el defensa de segundo Risu** (Ardilla) **Kurimatsu **(apariencia: pelo castaño corto muy alborotado, los mismos dientes que Kurimatsu, ojos marrones altura mas alto que su padre a su edad) son los que mas sobresalieron en el partido amistoso contra Eito- vio que los jugadores ya estaban colocados en sus posiciones- **Esto empieza, y será el Raimon el que de la patada de inicio, Lidia y Takeshi serán los encargados de hacerlo.**

Takeshi hablaba con Lidia-** Ya sabes que hay que hacer ¿lista?**

**-Por supuesto- **El árbitro pito el inicio y Lidia hizo el saque inicial pasándoselo a Takeshi ella avanzo rápido hacia delante mientras Takeshi jugaba con Takara, iban bien aunque los pases de Takeshi eran un poco bruscos algo que sorprendió a Takara que pronto se acostumbró.

-**Takeshi y Takara avanzan sin dificultades se sincronizan muy bien y nadie es capaz de quitarles el balón.**

Takeshi regateo a un rival y vio a Lidia desmarcada**- ¡Lidia!- **Tiro muy alto hacia Lidia que salto para chutar a puerta.

Lidia salto pero antes de poder llegar el balón le fue robado tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta

-**Risu Kurimatsu consigue robar por fin el balón** **en una jugada rapidísima y el instituto Wild empieza en contraataque.**

Los centrocampistas y delanteros empezaron el ataque atacando todos juntos eran muy rápidos y enseguida pasaron a los centrocampistas del Raimon encarando a Iris quién empezó a disputarse el balón con la delantera

**-Bonito duelo de estilos la delantera estrella del Wild de un estilo de fútbol elegante con el que parece que baila intentando pasar a la capitana del Raimon quién tiene un estilo mas atlético y fuerte, Iris consigue robarle el balón y le da un pase a Tsubaki pero ha sido mas rápido de nuevo Kurimatsu.**

Entre los dos delanteros del Wild pasaron a Iris e iban a encarar a la defensa mientras los centrocampistas se quedaron en sus posiciones por si había contraataque, los tres defensas se fueron a por los delanteros que llevaban el balón

Paolo tenía que confiar en los defensas- **Daisuke atento**- Noto pasar algo fugazmente por su lado- **Que es…- **se dio cuenta de que otros dos jugadores subían a ayudar a sus compañeros**- Chicos cuidado- **Empezó a seguirles pero era demasiado rápidos

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar, el capitán Mark Jaaga que jugaba en el lateral derecho el izquierdo para el Raimon vió que los tres defensas estaban cubriendo a Naomi la delantera y noto que sus compañeros de equipo estaban muy cerca así que tiro el balón hacia arriba uno de los que había subido salto hacia el balón y le dio el pase al otro jugador que también se había adelantado y estaba en el lateral contrario, solo tuvo que darle de cabeza para que entrara en la portería.

-**Gol del instituto Wild en una jugada muy rápida y una buena combinación entre sus jugadores, por otro lado la defensa del Raimon incluyendo al portero ha estado bastante mal solo cubriendo a los dos delanteros sin fijarse en que podían llegar más jugadores.**

Los mas pequeños en las gradas estaban un poco sorprendidos por la llegada de un gol tan pronto.

Shun parecía más calmado que las chicas.- **La defensa a sido desastrosa**.

Endo intento poner algo de optimismo- **Tranquilos esto siempre es así con el Raimon, empezamos perdiendo hasta que el equipo consigue entrar en el partido y ganarlo ¿Verdad Fubuki?- **Le noto algo preocupado**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-No se si esta vez vas a tener razón, e notado algo que no me a gustado.**

En el banquillo Akane tenía la misma impresión que Fubuki y Yuuichi también parecía algo preocupado.

Urara era la encargada de grabar al equipo sentada al lado de Yukiko, estaban fuera del banquillo cerca de la línea de banda al lado del entrenador (creo que se puede recuerdo a Tsunami e Hijikata en la final de Asia sentados allí)- **Esto van a tener que verlo mil veces para corregirlo que desastre.**

**-Y no solo a sido culpa de los defensas, los centrocampistas podrían haber bajado a ayudar.**

Iris trataba de animar a sus compañeros- **Solo es un gol y seguro que no os vuelve a pasar no podéis ir los tres al mismo sitio a defender dejáis muchos huecos.**

Takara hablaba con los centrocampistas algo enfadado**- No hace falta que os quedéis todo el rato en el centro del campo quedamos en que cubriríais a esos dos que han marcado el gol pero os habéis quedado aquí plantados.**

La única que no se sentía intimidada por Takara era su hermana**-Estábamos seguros de que los defensas podrían con ellos no parecía tan difícil.**

**-A la próxima ya sabéis moveros un poco.**

El partido continuó pero a pesar de lo que habían dicho Iris y Takara a sus compañeros estos siguieron igual, cada uno hacia lo que veía oportuno sin contar con sus compañeros, jugaban individualmente y perdían el balón enseguida, no había necesidad de usar supertécnicas por parte del equipo rival porque quitarles el balón era fácil la única que intentaba hacer algo era Iris pero cada vez que daba un pase el equipo volvía a perder el balón rápidamente.

Los delanteros estaban en una situación similar, cuando Takeshi tenía el balón no se lo pasaba a Lidia pese a que había veces en los que ella estaba en una buena posición para poder marcar y lo mismo sucedía al revés.

Takara ya no sabía como conseguir que Takeshi cada vez que le daba un pase no intentara hacerle daño.

Iris por más que intentara pedir a alguno de sus compañeros ayuda para parar algún ataque ni los del centro del campo bajaban a ayudar ni los defensas se movían de sus posiciones.

Y así llegaron tres goles más para desesperación de Daisuke que se encaro con sus defensas.

**-¡Queréis hacer algo bien de una vez!, nos están marcando goles tan fácil porque no defendéis donde tenéis que hacerlo, volvéis a ir al mismo sitio, quedaos en vuestra zona.- **Los tres defensas y Daisuke empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

Los delanteros y Takara también discutían.

-**Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo cada vez que me das un pase parece que quieras matarme.**

**-Que dices, ¿eres tan delicado que un pase de nada te hace daño? Y tu.- **se giro a Lidia que estaba igual de enfadada.**- se pude saber porque no me pasas el balón, a habido dos veces en las que tenía posibilidad de marcar.**

**-No te veía los defensas te tapaban, además antes tampoco has querido pasarme el balón y estaba en una buena posición.**

Los tres seguían discutiendo ante la mirada de los jugadores del Wild que casi se sentían mal por haberles marcado tantos goles en tan poco tiempo.

En las gradas ya nadie tenía esperanzas en remontar

-**Papa ¿Cuándo queda para que empiecen a remontar el partido?- **Los niños le miraron

**-La verdad es que no había visto un equipo tan ¿Cómo decirlo?, que jugara tan poco en equipo vamos, no creo que sea culpa de Yuuichi, por lo que me a contado Daisuke es buen entrenador.**

Fubuki asintió**- El problema son los jugadores, hay demasiado ego y desconfianza entre ellos.**

Aimi suspiró desanimada**-Así que este partido esta perdido, la única que a intentado jugar en equipo a sido Iris, porque Takeshi que es el otro veterano está más pendiente de hacer quedar mal a Takara.**

Sus hermanos y Mika estaban de acuerdo.

Yuka sentía vergüenza ajena- **Que partidito madre mía, ¿Qué vas a poner en la crónica?**

**-No lo se, estoy por decir que no e venido, no quiero ser tan cruel pero no me va a quedar más remedio, Iris va a estar toda la semana enfadada y no me extraña**

El árbitro pito el final de la primera parte y Akane mando a los chicos a los vestuarios, Yuuichi llamó a Iris para hablar con ella y después fueron a hablar con el entrenador del Wild y con el árbitro.

En el vestuario todos seguían discutiendo a gritos, ante la mirada de las gerentes y los que se habían quedado en el banquillo en la primera parte. Se callaron cuando Iris entro muy enfadada al vestuario recogió sus cosas y volvió a salir del vestuario sin decir una palabra a nadie.

Yukiko y Yuri se miraron preocupadas, seguían callados cuando el entrenador y Akane entraron en el vestuario.

-**Imagino que sabéis que el espectáculo que habéis dado a sido lamentable, ya no es por ir perdiendo pero poneros a discutir en pleno partido y no hacer nada de lo que habíamos acordado a sido demasiado, ¿pensáis presentaros al primer partido oficial con la misma actitud? Si hacéis lo mismo de hoy no vamos a llegar muy lejos, el equipo contra el que nos enfrentamos hoy no es de los mas fuertes ya no a nivel nacional, es uno de los más débiles de la fase regional, no pido que ganéis y arraséis a los rivales, quiero que os divirtáis y juguéis como amigos, el fútbol es un deporte de equipo cuanto mas unidos estéis habrá mejores resultados, quiero enseñaros a jugar mejor, que aprendáis cosas nuevas y que disfrutéis pero si vais a hacer lo de hoy mejor ni presentaros al torneo.**

Los chicos se sintieron algo mal y Takeshi tomo la palabra**- Lo sentimos, en la segunda parte haremos lo que habíamos planeado**- los demás se quedaron callados no veían claro que pudieran arreglar nada en la segunda parte y la mirada que lanzo a Takara no convenció para nada a Yuuichi

-**Lo siento pero e decidido retirarnos del partido**- Los chicos empezaron a quejarse- **tenemos que resolver nuestras diferencias si no cambiáis de actitud no nos presentaremos al primer partido así que nos vamos a casa, y el jueves y viernes que no hay clase nos vamos de convivencia. Ya veré dónde vamos pero quiero que si tenéis problemas entre vosotros los solucionéis o al menos los dejéis fuera del terreno de juego.**

Los jugadores estaban un poco confusos ¿una excursión podría solucionar los problemas? Dudaban que eso solucionara nada pero había que intentarlo, los que tenían a la familia que habían ido a verles se fueron con ellos y los demás se fueron en la caravana al instituto.

Mientras en el instituto.

Atsuya tenía una sonrisa traviesa mientras miraba el estadio que había pertenecido al equipo del fútbol, los alumnos miembros de los equipos de lucha salían asustados del estadio, había sido un día horrible, las cosas se movían las puertas se abrían cuando querían, oían voces en los vestuarios.

Atsuya suspiro sintiéndose un poco culpable**-Ha sido un poco cruel me e pasado pero hay que recuperar de alguna forma el estadio, me pregunto si no tendría que haberlo hecho con el director, no esto a sido más divertido.**

* * *

**Acepto criticas que hundan la moral porque sigue sin convencerme como a quedado, por mas que lo leía no se me ocurría nada mas y como el partido iba a ser un desastre para el Raimon e preferido resumirlo en vez de dar detalles y supertécnicas.**

**Las travesuras de Atsuya estarán más detalladas en otros capítulos, el capítulo se me estaba haciendo largo y estaba deseando acabar con el y publicarlo. **

**Me sentía mal por no haber puesto a los hijos de otros jugadores, arreglado Kurimatsu tiene a su hijo en el Wild, Someoka y Handa en el Inazuma Kids.**

**Necesito ayuda con las supertecnicas para el Otaku tampoco me acuerdo de su nombres en japonés el Otaku es el equipo de los frikis a los que el equipo de Endou se enfrentó en las semifinales regionales, no se me ocurren muchas cosas que tengan que ver con super heroes, animes o videojuegos acabo pensando en Pokemon y héroes de Marvel, me acabo de acordar de los X-Men y me recuerdan a los Second Stage Children.**


End file.
